Richard Vanek
Colonel Richard Vanek is a character appearing in the game F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. He is associated with four projects as the head of security: Paragon, Origin, Perseus and Harbinger. __TOC__ Monolith Timeline F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin Richard Vanek is a former Marine Force Recon Colonel and is the Commander of Armacham Technology Corporation Forces. Being a former Marine officer, Vanek attempts to carry out his mercenary duties with military perfection. He is extremely temperamental, oftentimes barking out unintentionally comical comments to the player and to his own men. He is also prone to curse out in diverse selections, which is somewhat understandable since only one man (Becket) eliminates the majority of his men without too much trouble. However, his black-ops units are considerably better trained then previous security guards, whom he commands with powerful authority. Some of his lieutenants (Samuels, Mendez, etc.) are mentioned, implying that the black-ops forces are clearly more organized than the regular security guards. He has high level access to almost every project in ATC history and finds the Replica project extremely disgusting (he calls the entire Project Perseus "fucking crazy"). The player first meets Vanek during the encounter in the T.A.C. Lab, where the mercenary commander orders Lieutenant Samuels and his men to dispose of Michael Becket. Later on, he appears multiple times over the course of the game, typically taunting the player and ordering the men under his control to attack. After his successful demolition of the Harbinger facility, Vanek uses an Abomination with weak telepathic ability to control the Replica Soldiers, and he leaves the clones with Becket, assured that they will kill the Delta Force officer. Later on, Snake Fist reveals that Vanek and remaining squads of the ATC black-ops have cornered himself and Genevieve Aristide in Wade Elementary School. However, Vanek is finally killed via point-blank shotgun blast to the head in a brief hand-to-hand struggle with Becket in the Paragon facility under Wade Elementary. His weapon of choice is the Vollmer Ultra92 Automatic Shotgun, which is also the weapon he is killed with. With the death of Colonel Vanek, the ATC black-ops are seemingly destroyed, and the player never faces them again. Tips * If you don't want to fight with him in Interval 10 - Snake Fist, you can place a AT-L4 Proximity Mine at the door. When you hit the botton, you must use Slow-mo to stand back, taking minimal damage. WARNING : DO NOT try this in Hard mode, you can be killed by your own mine. * BUT: You can use the previous tip, but you really can't do this if you are out of vest or you have not enough health to outlast the explosion. Also you are really may be killed using this in Hard game difficulty level (as it said above). So, you are able to use XS Shock Grenade - just put it nearly the door, press the button and Vanek will disappear in 1 second, and you don't lose the most of your health! Trivia *Vanek apparently has a very tight grip on his Ultra92, to the point that even after he's dead, Becket can't pick it up and claim the ammo from it. *Vanek appears to be based on Gunnery Sergeant Hartman from Full Metal Jacket, in particular his tendency to bark borderline-nonsensical invective at the slightest provocation. *Gene Hackman's portrayal of John Herod in "The Quick and the Dead" heavily influenced Vanek's performance in F.E.A.R. 2 *Vanek is the start-up announcer for the ATC side of multiplayer See also */Quotes/ Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Characters Category:ATC Forces Category:ATC Black Ops